


Society of the Dead - Preview

by Mithera



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Other, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithera/pseuds/Mithera
Summary: This story is one shot for the time being, however I am planning on continuing soon. The OC female is based upon Chisato Hasegawa from Shinmai Maou no Testament, this will not be a crossover however as I am simply borrowing her appearance. The plan is to include the characters listed in a possible harem and having OC lead be a futanari, possibly one that morphs, meaning normally female but turns into when excited. I don't like putting too much out there as it can be a bit boring both for myself at the reader, so this will be the basic premise for now.





	Society of the Dead - Preview

Chapter 1 – Bloody Beginning

             

              It happened quickly, one minute she was washing her hands in the bathroom, the next she was on the floor desperately trying to knock off one of the other students. He was trying to bite her! There was a blank look in his eyes along with a crazed seemingly bloodthirsty expression. Fear was laced in her features as she struggled to push away the larger male student, she was certain there was something wrong with him—blood was covering his uniform.

              His strength was incredible, even though the teenage girl trained rigorously in both Karate and Taekwondo since she was a kid, he was still managing to overpower her. Finally able to get some leverage, she tilted him sideways and elbowed him viciously in the face, before sitting up and following up with a devastating palm strike to the chin. The blow caused his head to bounce with a sickening crack on the tile and concrete floor and his movement stopped almost immediately.

              The girl felt chills run through her, she had undoubtedly just killed this other student. Everything around her was drowned out in the fear and shock of what she had just done. Her body had simply reacted from all the training she had been through, but that didn’t change anything. Looking at her hand numbly, she could see it was shaking and it took a couple of minutes before the dizzying spell passed and she was able to collect herself enough to stand up and gather her surroundings. It all felt so surreal, but it was then that she picked up noises coming from the outside and all around her.

              They were desperate cries of fear, anguished cries of pain, and the vicious wailing of those making last ditch efforts. Something was wrong, very wrong. Again, her instincts took over—she knew she had to calm herself and get out of there. Closing her eyes briefly, she clutched her fists tightly while taking several deep breaths, each time loosening her grip. When she collected herself, she quickly dashed out the door, only to stop immediately and look to her right.

              As she took in the scene in the hallway, it became apparent that the world she was used to was-- collapsing. Just as the one that was now lying in a pool of blood in the bathroom had tried to do to her, there were numerous students appearing to be ‘feeding’ on the corpses of other students. Blood was everywhere-- on the walls, on the ceilings, on the windows and doors. It looked like a scene from some crazed horror movie, but she knew this was reality. The scent of blood was almost nauseating and the fear the gripped her was pushing her into action. She knew she had to leave before the horde of students in the hallway came down on her!

              Turning around quickly, she had noticed in the few brief moments she had been distracted by the nightmarish scene on the other side, two male students were lurching her way. She did not recognize either of them, but it did not matter. The blank look in their eyes… it was the same. Letting out an agonizing cry, she charged them and hit the first one with a powerful aerial roundhouse kick. Nearly the full weight of her body had gone into the blow against the male’s face and it caused an audible snap as his neck lolled to the side and he bowled over the other male next to him. She was surprised at her own strength, never having seriously tried to hurt anyone, but she collected herself more quickly this time and made a dash towards the stairs that were nearby.

             What in the world was going on?! This was thought that raced through her mind when she saw the throng of corpses in the stairwell. There were so many bodies twisted in misshapen forms and so much blood, it was difficult to tell them apart. ‘This is crazy! Was there anyone still alive??’ Her composure was beginning to crack when she heard a scream from the next building over. A chill ran through her—one part of her wanted to rush over and help the individual, but another simply wanted to escape this nightmare. ‘No…! I have to save them, or there won’t be anyone left!’ Her hesitation was short lived and she made a mad dash through the double doors past several clubrooms, which were empty at this time of the day, then past another set of doors before she saw them.

              She immediately recognized one of the three figures, Rei Miyamoto a classmate of hers, was standing paralyzed in fear. The other was facing away and he struggled with a teacher, who was likely in the same state as the students. As Rei stood paralyzed watching the two grappling, they finally turned towards the girl who had dashed through the doors.

              “Let me go…! You piece of--!” the boy growled at the teacher who had him a fierce overhead grip and was clearly much stronger.

              “Hisashi-kun!” she called out to him, noticing he had been bit on the arm.

              Hearing the nearby voice, the boy glanced at her briefly and recognized her, “Miyako-san, please help with this guy!! I don’t know why but he’s crazed and ridiculously strong! I can’t get him off me!”

              Considering their close quarters, there was only one thing she could do. Wasting no time, she quickly performed a spinning hook kick. It connected viciously, the blow while powerful, did not kill the teacher and instead sent into a dizzying spell that cause him to release the boy and fall to the side. His head then smacked into several of the steel railings along the walkway, which caused his neck to snap before he hit the ground.

              Miyako stood there and watched the sickening sight, it was like a puppet that had their strings cut and tumbled down. Being in the presence of others now, made her more self-conscious and she wrapped her arms around herself in a panic as she stared at his corpse. Hisashi, who was feeling weakened form the encounter came to her along with Rei behind him, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, “It wasn’t your fault Miyako-san, you were only trying to protect me and he wasn’t right in the head.”

              She did not hear his words and merely stood there.

              Dismayed, the boy shook her roughly, “Miyako listen! It wasn’t your fault! Do you hear me?? Snap out of it!”

              His voice finally reached her and she turned towards the both of them, relaxing a bit and she took several deep breaths to calm down. Her heart was still racing. “Yes… you’re right,” she replied in her normal calm soothing voice.           

              “Your hurt Hisashi…” Rei commented, while eyeing his arm with concern. “I am sorry, I just couldn’t move when you were attacked so suddenly.”

              He smiled weakly at her, “Don’t worry about it, it’s just a scratch.”

              Despite this, Miyako could tell he wasn’t himself. She had spared with on numerous occasions, so she knew him very well, both being in the same class and club. “We need to get that treated.”

 

Sometime much later…

 

              After having calmed down Shizuka-sensei and to a lesser extent Rei, Miyako made her way to the kitchen. She had smelled something cooking and realized she hadn’t eaten since early morning at home and it was now past sunset. The lavish apartment was very open, and reeked of luxury. Leather furniture, wool carpet, marble countertops, all done in a contemporary style giving it a high class look. The living area was wide open and the bedroom area was on a balcony overlooking everything except the kitchen and bathroom. She was still wearing her school uniform, though it was splotched with ugly blood stains. Having walked past the living area, she came into view of the kitchen and stopped suddenly.

              Her friend Saeko was in there, while that was not surprising in and of itself, what was surprising was the fact she was wearing only her undergarment and an apron while cooking. Many things had happened that day that she had never experienced before, and though this was not the first time she had seen her in undergarments, the apron for whatever reason caught her attention. “Are they both asleep?” Saeko asked in her usual calm soft-spoken voice.

              “Y-yes… they are, we went through a lot today,” she replied casually, staring at her friend’s backside. Swallowing a bit, she was feeling drawn to the other woman. After having thought about it a moment, she realized that having some clothes on was strangely arousing.

              Saeko caught her friend staring at her, a flush creeping into her cheeks. Many times, in the past, she had noticed it but said nothing. After all, she was a proper kendo student competing at a national level and Miyako was in a similar situation carrying on her family’s dojo tradition. Both were quite dedicated to their art, and not only that but they were also both females. Here and now, however, things were different. Putting aside everything that was happening around them-- they were alone. “…why do you stare at me like that?” she asked softly with a voiced filled with curiosity.

              The other girl’s heart skipped a bit when she heard her friend’s words, and she quickly looked away. “What... do you mean?” She asked with a bit of confusion.

              “I’ve seen the way you look at me— “she paused unsure if she should continue.

              Closing her eyes briefly while stirring the food, she finished, “—the way you look at my body. I noticed it many times before, in the locker room and dojo when we trained together.”

              “I’m sorry! It’s weird, isn’t it? To… like other girls,” Miyako replied in an apologetic tone, head hung low.

              Having finished cooking, she turned the stove off and set the pan aside before covering it with its glass lid. Despite everything, she was not the least bit disgusted by the idea that another woman liked her. Particularly her friend whom she had known since childhood and was also very beautiful. “So, you… like me?” her words were low and meek, the blush had grown a bit deeper.

              Feeling her heart leap to her throat, Miyako started walking towards her friend, she couldn’t hold back any longer.

              “Wait…” came a soft objection. “Please take off your clothes first.”

              “Ah, your right,” the other girl replied sheepishly, as she understood. Tossing her blouse, skirt and socks into the nearby hamper. This did little to diminish her emotions, as she quickly came up behind Saeko, arms wrapping around her midsection. She felt her friend’s well shaped ass, pressing up against her pelvis. The situation… she knew there was no turning back now. Her arousal was peaking and soon, it would happen.

              “It’s a little strange, isn’t it?” the girl with the purple hair huffed in a playful tone. “After all this time.”

              She nodded, “There is something I have to tell you though. I hope… that it doesn’t bother you.”

              Shaking her head, “I already know about… that… too. It was an accident, but I caught you once, with my pictures… It bothered me at first, and I thought I would hate you, but it turned out to be quite the opposite.”

              Miyako couldn’t believe it, her thoughts had leaped and twisted in turmoil as she listened, but now there was nothing holding her back. She felt her pelvis stir for a moment, then it happened.  Her member and orbs soon appeared and got aroused quickly. Her breathing was heavy as she felt it slide up and get sandwiched by her friend’s plump ass cheeks. The thong didn’t cover very much, so much of their hot flesh was in full contact with each other.

              Saeko moaned heatedly when she felt that hot piece of meat slide up between her cheeks. Pushing back against her friend, drew an equally breathy moan. Though she was a year older than Miyako, she was completely submitting to her advance. No, she couldn’t lie to herself… she wanted this. It was not an accident or coincidence she had been in her undergarments, she would normally never dress like this, especially around others. Feeling her friend’s hands on her covered breasts, she relished it spreading her legs open a bit.

              Her carnal desire for the other women was obvious. Heated sexy moans, sweat beginning to build up as their bodies warmed up more and more. The moisture that was now leaking and running slowly down her legs.

              “Miyako… ahh... please... do it,” her words came out in sultry gasps, as she stared back at her friend with a lusty expression.

              Returning that hot aroused look, the younger girl slipped her friend’s black lacy panties down, exposing that wet purple haired cunt. She couldn’t believe how much liquid was leaking and dripping down her legs. It made her own arousal soar and her cock to get even bigger as she guided the burning tip and pushed it up against her friend’s puffy lips then thrust in easily about halfway, feeling something snap inside. There was a fleshy slick wet sound as she slid in, then felt those juices splash out against her.

 

              To be continued…


End file.
